And the Snows Began Fall
by star yoori
Summary: sequel dari "And the Leaves Still Fall"  /"Tidak. Tuhan mengizinkanku ada disini. Berarti Dia setuju. Itu sudah cukup."/  akankah penantian Ryeowook terbayar?  apa janji keenam yesung kali ini?  another Yewook, warning inside.. RnR?


(SONGFIC: AND THE SNOWS BEGAN TO FALL / YEWOOK / 1S / ROMANCE / K+)

TITLE : AND THE SNOWS BEGAN TO FALL

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : K+ OR T? SAVE!

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : - KIM JONG WOON aka YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR

-KIM RYEOWOOK aka RYEOWOOK SUPER JUNIOR

-CHO KYUHYUN aka KYUHYUN SUPER JUNIOR

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. THE SONG IS AVRIL LAVIGNE'S. CASTS ARE BELONG

THEMSELVES

SONG THEME : KEEP HOLDING ON by AVRIL LAVIGNE

A/N : sequel dari "And the Leaves Still Fall". Nekat juga bikin lanjutannya yaa…. Hope u like it

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

**Ryeowook****'s POV**

_**[**__**You're not alone…**_

_**Together we stand**__**…**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**__**…]**_

_Aku melirik kalender yang tertempel kaku di dinding. 12 Desember. Hari ini datang lagi…_

_Aku tidak duduk di taman kali ini. Mengingat betapa panjang ceramahnya di telepon karena kemarin aku duduk disana selama 5 jam. Alhasil, benar katanya… sekarang aku demam._

_Kembali kueratkan pelukan selimut yang setia menemaniku. Menunggu telepon dari namja bodoh itu lagi. Hanya hembusan angin dari luar jendela yang sedikit menghiburku dari rasa bosan. Salju belum turun… aku benci ini… _

_Tahun keenam, hari jadi keenam dan mungkin janji keenam._

_Aku menatap ke luar jendela lagi…_

_Apa kau akan pulang?_

_Hyung…_

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"AND THE SNOWS BEGAN FALL"

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

**Author's POV**

_**Seoul, December 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**[When it gets cold**__**…**_

_**And it feels like the end**__**…**_

_**There's no place to go**__**…]**_

Ryeowook mengiris daun bawang dengan susah payah. Tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memperjelas bahwa saat ini ia sedang sakit. Namun sesuatu terlihat jelas di paras manisnya, Ryeowook tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang diiringi degup jantung yang membabi buta.

Hari ini awannya kembali…

Tepat 1 jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sang awan. Setelah 3 tahun yang lalu minta izin untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Saat itu, hanya satu hari di musim gugur setelah 3 tahun hubungan mereka, sang awan pulang untuk melamarnya, di taman, di bawah pohon maple. Lalu pergi lagi selama 3 tahun dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook frustasi. Hanya ketika ia teringat pertanyaan sang Awan 3 tahun yang lalu…

'_Wookie… maukah menungguku… hingga kuselesaikan semua urusanku dan kita bisa bersama lagi?__'_

_**[You know I won't give in…**_

_**No I won't give in…]**_

"Hyung… kau tahu…

Aku tidak akan menyerah…"

Karena ini sudah yang keenam.

Untuk keenam kalinya ia mengganti kalender tahunan, dengan status sebagai namjachingu yeobonya…

Untuk keenam kalinya ia melihat salju turun dengan perasaan hangat karena cinta dari awannya…

Dan untuk keenam kalinya ia melewati hari jadi mereka tanpa Yesung disisinya…

Apa ia tidak lelah?

_**[**__**Keep holding on…**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…]**_

Sesekali manik mata cokelat itu menatap layar ponselnya. Kenapa belum ada telepon?. Apa karena hari ini sang awan ingin menemuinya secara langsung?. Apakah kali ini Yesung tidak akan mengucap janji keenamnya?. Dalam hatinya terus bergumul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sungguh Ryeowook takut. Kemana cerita cintanya ini akan berlabuh, karena yang ia sadari hingga kini, ia tak bisa tanpa Yesung yang memegangya.

_**[Just stay strong…**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you…**_

_**There's nothing you could say…**_

_**Nothing you could do…]**_

Merebahkan tubuhnya di bathtub kamar mandi, mencium aroma tulip yang menyebar menenangkan. Red Tulip… janji pertama Yesung..

_**-flashback-**_

**Seoul, 12****th**** December 2006**

Sepucuk surat berwarna merah, dengan perangko bergambar kincir angin, terikat beserta setangkai bunga tulip merah, di kotak surat Ryeowook hari ini.

"_Amsterdam, December 2006_

_A Red Tulip with my letter in your hand…_

_Tulip merah berarti : 'Percaya Padaku'_

_Our 1__st__ anniversary.._

_Janji pertamaku :_

' _Kau adalah satu-satunya…_

_Meski jauh, aku tak akan berpaling..'_

_Love,_

_Your cloud "_

_**-flashback end-**_

Ryeowook tersenyum, mengingat sang awan yang sepertinya berusaha keras untuk menjadi sosok romantis idaman tiap yeoja. Yesung benar-benar membuatnya kagum. Perlahan bangun dan mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya. Melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan mengenakan baju putih lengan panjang yang cukup membuatnya hangat. Lalu menatap bayangannya di cermin, menatap liontin yang melingkar di lehernya saat ini. Bukan apa-apa… hanya sebuah cincin platina kecil dari sang awan 3 tahun lalu. Saat melamarnya…

_**[There's no other way when it comes to the truth…**_

_**So keep holding on…**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…]**_

Seketika wajah manis itu merona.

"Aishhh~ aku bisa gila, hyung!."

Menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang tirus lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Sekelebat kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu menyergap… janji kedua Yesung…

_**-flashback-**_

Sepucuk surat berwarna kuning, dengan perangko bergambar kincir angin, terikat beserta bunga chamomile, di kotak surat Ryeowook hari ini.

"_Amsterdam, December 2007_

_A bundle of Chamomile and my letter in your hand__…_

_Chamomile berarti : ' Semangat Saat Sulit '_

_Our 2__nd__ anniversary.._

_Janji keduaku :_

'_Aku akan ada untukmu…_

_Akan jadi tempatmu bersandar kala lelahmu mendera…'_

_ Love, _

_ Your cloud "_

_**-flashback end-**_

Ya!. Ini saat yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu… menggengam erat liontinnya dan melangkah yakin ke arah pintu. Sesaat setelah mendengar bel rumah berbunyi…

"HYUNG! Kau sud—."

Kekagetannya terhenti digantikan kekagetan lain. Ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicintainya di depan rumah. Hanya seorang namja tampan, berambut coklat ikal, tinggi lebih dari 180cm dan senyum menyeringai yang terpampang jelas.

"Sepertinya aku merusak harapanmu, Wookie hyung…"

Ucap sang namja sembari memasukan kedua tangannya di saku mantel.

"Eh?. Mian, ne. Tadi kukira yang datang it—"

"Yesung hyung?."

Ryeowook semakin tertegun. Darimana namja ini tahu?.

"Y-ya… umm, nuguya?."

Sang namja tersenyum lalu seketika menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar rumah, menuju sebuah mobil sport silver bertitle Lamborghini.

"E-Eh!. Aku mau dibawa kemana?. Orangtuaku tidak disini, kau tidak bisa minta uang tebusan!. Heh! Lepaskan akuuu!."

Ryeowook memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi seperti yang diduga, namja ini jauh lebih kuat daripadanya.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Aku tidak berniat menculikmu, kok."

Ucap namja itu santai sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman pada Ryeowook.

"Lalu?."

Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu melajukan mobil mewahnya.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku Kim Ryeowook.."

Seketika namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tertawa.

"Ya, hyung. Aku tahu. jangan-jangan kalau kau benar-benar diculik kau juga akan memperkenalkan dirimu seperti tadi ya…"

Ucap Kyuhyun asal membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sahabat namjachingumu."

"Eeh… kau sahabat Yesung hyung?."

"Ya. Kecuali kau punya namjachingu lain."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Menggoda Ryeowook untuk melayangkan pukulannya.

"Lalu?."

"Aku disuruhnya untuk menjemputmu…"

"Begitu…"

Kyuhyun melirik namja mungil disampingnya. Lalu memutar kemudi mobil melewati tikungan.

"Kau percaya padaku?."

"Tidak. Tapi aku percaya Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban polos itu. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Yesung begitu menyayangi namja mungil bermarga Kim itu.

"kyuhyun, Aku rindu padanya…"

_**[So far away…**_

_**I wish you were here…**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear…**_

_**Before the doors close…]**_

"Ya, hyung. Aku tahu…"

"Aku lelah…"

Seketika kyuhyun terdiam, melirik Ryeowook yang menatap kesamping, menatap hamparan lavender ungu di sepanjang jalan. Mengapa tidak layu?. Ini musim dingin kan?.

_**[And it comes to an end…**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and difference…**_

_**I'll fight and difference…]**_

"Tapi aku percaya padanya…"

_**-flashback-**_

Sepucuk surat bewarna ungu, dengan perangko bergambar kincir angin, diikat beserta setangkai bunga hyacinth ungu, di kotak surat Ryeowook hari ini.

"_Amsterdam, December 2008_

_A Purple Hyacinth with my letter in your hand…_

_Hyacinth ungu berarti : ' Forgive me '_

_Our 3__rd__ anniversary…_

_Janji ketigaku :_

'_Meski kita berselisih paham dan seburuk apapun pertengkaran kita… akan ada waktu yang akan membawa kita ke keadaan yang baik lagi'_

_Love,_

_Your cloud "_

_**-flashback end-**_

"Kau percaya padanya sampai seperti itu?."

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Karena dia selalu memaafkanku… aku juga akan memaklumi keadaannya saat ini…"

Jawabnya setulus hati. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum samar. Sebuah rasa kagum terbentuk di hatinya. Rasa kagum pada dua hyungnya ini. Yang mampu bertahan dengan keterbatasan mereka… ini baru cinta.

"Nah, hyung. Kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan putih nan megah. Ryeowook hanya menatap tempat itu bingung.

"Disini?. Yesung hyung ada didalam?."

Kyuhyun berdiri keluar mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook.

"Molla… coba saja masuk…"

Ucapnya sambil memasang seringai aneh lagi. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Ah~ baiklah. Gomawo ne, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mendorong bahu mungil Ryeowook.

"Ya. Sudah sana."

Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang besar gereja itu. Dari jauh Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, Yesung hyung… kau hutang budi padaku. Pada Minhwa juga…"

Bisik namja itu. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan namdongsaengnya musim gugur 3 tahun lalu untuk Yesung.

•••••••••••••••

Ryeowook membawa langkahnya memasuki pelataran gereja. Senyum menawan sang namjachingu terbayang di kepalanya… apa 10 tahun ke depan Yesung akan tetap setampan itu?. Apa 10 tahun ke depan ia tetap bisa memandang mata hangat itu?. Apa 10 tahun ke depan ia tetap bisa bersama sang awan?. Bisakah?. Sedetik Ryeowook menahan nafas memikirkan hal-hal itu.

_**[Hear me when I say, when I say I believe…**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny…]**_

"Aku percaya, hyung. Semua akan tetap sama. 10, 20, 100 tahun ke depan… semuanya akan tetap sama."

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mendorong pintu megah dari kayu mahoni di depannya.

Sedikit mengingat kenangan 2 tahun yang lalu…

_**-flashback-**_

Sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda, dengan perangko bergambar kincir angin, diikat beserta seikat bunga juniper, di kotak surat Ryeowook hari ini.

"_Amsterdam, December 2009_

_A bundle of Juniper with my letter in your hand…_

_Juniper berarti : ' Perlindungan '_

_Our 4__th__ anniversary.._

_Janji keempatku :_

'_Aku akan melindungimu…_

_Hingga ragaku membatu dan nafasku terhenti nanti…'_

_Love, _

_Your cloud "_

_**-flashback end-**_

Kembali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Seketika harum bunga menerpanya. Bunga… bunga… bunga yang dikirim Yesung setahun yang lalu.

Ryeowook membatu ditempatnya berpijak. Matanya menelisik seluruh sudut di ruangan penuh bangku panjang itu. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Dimana Yesung?

Apa Kyuhyun membohonginya?

Untuk apa?

Ryeowook menapakkan kakinya di karpet merah altar perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada altar suci di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri lekuk indahnya. Seketika tubuh Ryeowook bergetar. Airmatanya tertumpah begitu saja. Kakinya yang lemas tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh itu. Membawa Ryeowook terduduk tak berdaya di tangga marmer altar.

"Apa aku harus menunggu lagi…"

Ditenggelamkannya wajah manis itu kedalam lutut yang kini dipeluknya. Sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu di kursi taman.

"Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong, hyung."

Karena aroma gereja itu sama dengan bunga terakhir tahun lalu… aroma Snowdrop…

_**-flashback-**_

Sepucuk surat berwarna putih, dengan perangko bergambar kincir angin, diikat beserta setangkai bunga snowdrop, di kotak surat Ryeowook hari ini.

"_Amsterdam, December 2010_

_A Snowdrop with my letter in your hand…_

_Snowdrop berarti : ' Harapan '_

_Our 5__th__ anniversary…_

_Janji kelimaku :_

'_Meski kita jatuh…_

_Percaya kataku pasti masih ada jalan._

_Janjiku, aku akan bertahan untukkmu'_

_Love, _

_Your cloud "_

_**-flashback end-**_

Ryeowook menutup matanya rapat, menahan rasa dingin yang mulai menyerangnya. Ia bahkan tak mengenakan mantel.

"Aku lelah, hyung…

Tapi aku percaya padamu…"

_**[Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly…]**_

Semakin terisak dalam rasa sakit. Sakit karena nyatanya ia memang selalu berharap. Dan berharap bahwa harapannya bukanlah harapan kosong. 6 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah penantian. Tapi ia sungguh ingin bertahan. Dan sekali lagi, nyatanya ia bertahan.

"Hyung… kau akan datang kan?

See… I still survive, hyung…

Like your 5th promise…

With a snowdrop…

You'll be survive too…

Yesungie…

I want hear the 6th promise. Can I?."

…

"Yes, Wookie."

Seketika Ryeowook mendongak, masih bersimbah airmata, ia menatap sesosok namja dengan kemeja putih bersih di hadapannya. Tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam seikat bunga. Dia datang…

Yesung datang…

"Hyung…"

Ryeowook masih tak percaya. Sementara Yesung tetap tersenyum. Lalu merunduk, bersimpuh layaknya pangeran, dia hadapan sang kekasih.

"A bundle of Baby's Breath flower with me in front of you…

Baby's breath berarti : ' Everlasting Love '

Our 6th anniversary…"

Ryeowook menatap serumpun bunga putih mungil dihadapannya, bunga yang cantik. Meraihnya masih dengan rasa tak percaya. Yesung tersenyum, rambut brunette nya yang panjang menutupi tengkuk terlihat basah karena salju yang mulai turun.

"Mian… membuatmu menunggu untuk yang kesekian kali…"

Ucapnya lirih. Ryeowook mengangguk, airmatanya semakin deras. Seketika Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka tetes-tetes bening itu dengan lembut. Lalu meraih bahu Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri.

Yesung menatap altar itu sejenak, lalu kembali menoleh pada wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Janji keenamku…"

Meraih kotak mungil di sakunya, membukanya, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin platina ke hadapan Ryeowook. Tersenyum penuh arti. Sedikit gugup terpancar dari paras tampannya.

"Aku, Kim Jongwoon, berjanji. Akan mencintai Kim Ryeowook seumur hidupku, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin. Akan melindunginya sebagaimana seharusnya… jadi Kim Ryeowook… bersediakah dirimu, menerima pernikahan ini, hingga akhir hayatmu kelak, mendampingiku dengan segala kekuranganku. Will you?."

Ryeowook terkesiap. Kembali terisak namun sarat kebahagiaan. Meraih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Yakin sekali. Tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Yes, I will."

Yesung tersenyum lega. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke pelukannya. Masih sama, tak berubah dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Tanpa pendeta, hyung…"

Bisik Ryeowook lirih di sela pelukan hangat itu. Yesung tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tuhan mengizinkanku ada disini. Berarti Dia setuju. Itu sudah cukup."

Ryewook ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban awannya. Perlahan melepas pelukan itu dan meraih wajah sang kekasih, atau sekarang… suami.

"Gomawo…"

Yesung menatap kesungguhan Ryeowook. Memasangkan cincin platina ke jari manis pengantinnya, juga sebaliknya. Lalu membelai rambut yang tidak berubah. Masih lembut, terjatuh menutupi mata bulatnya. Yesung memainkan jari-jarinya. Menyibakkan poni Ryeowook lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan, masih saling memandang. Membuat nafas mereka beradu, membaur menjadi satu. Meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan membawanya ke ciuman yang hangat, bukan atas dasar nafsu. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang terbaca.

"Saranghae…"

Ucapnya singkat setelah melepas ciuman hangat itu.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku.."

Yesung tertawa. Lalu meraih rangkaian bunga dari tangan Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di meja altar. Perlahan menarik jemari Ryeowook, membawanya menuruni tangga altar. Meletakkan tangan kiri Ryeowook di atas bahunya. Melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang namja didepannya lalu membawa langkah ringannya ke dalam sebuah tarian simple. Dansa.

Ryeowook terkekeh imut. Lalu mengikuti langkah demi langkah sang awan.

"Dance without music, hyung?."

Yesung terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum senang. Bibirnya mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Lagu biasa… namun membuat mereka semakin yakin. Mereka dapat melalui semuanya dengan yakin.

Ryeowook tersenyum… selesai sudah. Semuanya… penantiannya… sudah terbayar…

Lalu mulai membuka suaranya, menyenandungkan lagu yang sama dengan Yesung. Sambil tetap berpelukan… berdansa dengan tempo teratur.

"**Keep holding on…**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…**

**Just stay strong…**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you…**

**There's nothing you could say…**

**Nothing you could do…**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth…**

**So keep holding on…**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…**

**Keep holding on…**

**Keep holding on…**

**There's nothing you could say…**

**Nothing you could do…**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth…**

**So keep holding on…**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"**

Sekali lagi, dua awan bertemu dari langit yang berbeda.

Membaur menjadi satu…

Tidak perlu yang lain…

Sudah kubilang kan…

Cinta itu indah…

**-real fin**

•••••••••••••••

Astagaaa….

Akhirnya selesai…

Mari kta balas ripiu dulu… ^^

**Kim TaeNa**

neomu arumpdapta~ I like it.. Fave!

yewook.. i miss you so much..~ hikss

sjak kapan wookie jdi jago bahasa inggris? kkk~

tapi gpp, bagus koq.. wookie udh balajar ama kibum yah? #plakk

ya, bner.. knapa disini my yeobo *nunjuk yesung* koa pngeut? aq smpet mkir minhwa itu saeng si yesung loh~ hhihi

oke, author..

buat lagi yewook, yah.. :D

zhoury juga~ yunjae juga boleh.. hhiihi

**jawab:**

**iya chingu… belajar dari kibum… masa dari chulie.. #digampar chulie+petals**

**XDD**

**Nah… ini udah tau kan… minhwa itu adeknya si evil.. kkkk~**

**FF zhoury? Engga Mixian?**

**Aq juga suka zhoury lho! #plak gapen**

**Hehehe**

**Makasii ya riviewnya… :*:* :***

**Sakyu**

uaaaaa chingu sumpah keren banget! !

romantis bangettt..

gyaaaaaaa.. _

bikin lg chingu.. yewook lg kalo bisa.. hihihi..

**jawab: **

**ihhh~ makasiiiih… :* :* :***

**padahal masih acak2ak gini… ^^a**

**ini aku bikin lagi…**

**makasih yaa… cupcupmuah #ditendang**

**ELFishyShfly**

annyeooonnggg^^

ahhh gila keren bangett! ayo author bikin sequelnya dong sampe yesung bener2 pulang ke korea lagii yayaya? hehe

CLOUDSOMNIA

**jawab: **

**aahhhh… makasihhh :')**

**ini aku bikini sekuelnya yahh…**

**udha pulang tu si yesung… iket aja di gudang biar kaga pergi2 lagi… **

**hehehe**

**makasih ripiunya…**

**ika-chiharu**

Annyeong~

So sweet bgt chingu ceritanya, aku suka :3

Ohya waktu pas bagian "Yesung meraih jemari Ryeowook yang begitu dingin. Mengaitkan satu-satu diantara jemarinya yang besar."

Perasaan jari Yeppa kan kecil chingu, wkwk XD

#dirajam ddangkoma

Aku fave ya :)

Terus berkarya~

Gomawo ^_^

**Jawab:**

**Eh, iya sih ya…**

**Aku juga mikirin itu pas bikin… tapi karena gak mau ngrusak suasana… ya tak bikin kaya gitu… hahahahah *disumpel ddangkoma***

**Makasii udah di fave… ya ampun…aq terharu… #plakk**

**Makasii banyak yaa…. ^^**

**AM-NYM**

Ceritanya bagus~~

yesung nya terlalu, balik gak bilang2! Pengen di lempar kali ya #ngaco

ceritanya keren banget lah!

Perasaan tangan yesung mungil banget deh, lebih kecil dari tangan wookie malah tapi good job

aku tunggu cerita lainnya :D

**Jawab:**

**Makasi chinguu…**

**Iya itu si yesung emang terlalu #pletak**

**Iya ihh~ si yeppa ituh… tapi takutnya jadi aneh, makanya aku bilang tangannya gede aja… padahal… ckckck *dibantai yesung***

**Makasii ya reviewnyaa… :D**

**Nikwon**

YeWook akhr'y b'tmu, tp knp Wookie dsruh mnunggu lg? Minhwan it sapa? dlnjut duong, semangat :DDDDD

**Jawab: **

**Iyahh… soalnya yesungie mau nyelesein kuliahnya dulu…**

**Minhwa itu adeknya bang evil.. #plakkk**

**Ya ampun.. makasih ya chinguuu… :'D**

**Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291**

Kenzo L'eau Par parfum yang saat ini saya gunakan dan dimatching dengan Bvlgari Pour Homme soir sekaligus Parfum Miyawaki Wataru vocalis favorit saya thor~ *Djitak author*XDD

Hehehehehe~ Habis kangen sama harum tu parfum~ XD

sempat duduki peringkat 1 parfum termahal loh *gubraak* *tendangan tanpa henti dari author*XDD

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Sweeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttt Banged (*o*)/

Sumpah manis banged~ *_*

I'll be right here waiting for u~ so touching :D

Mana suara om Bryan serak-serak becek *plak* gitu XDD

cocok banged sama cerita fic-a :D

Keren thorrrrrrr~ (^0^)b

Saya tunggu fic selanjutnya~ Hwaiting thor (^0^*)/

**Jawab: **

**Eh, chingu juga suka? **

** Sama dongg…. **

**Baunya emang enak yaa…**

** Iya yaa… lagunya baguss…. *toss***

** Makasii ya reviewnya… :* :***

**Blue-Mist78**

kya!

keren~

chingu, lagu itu jga lagu kesukaannya blue lhoo...ehehe...

tapi penasaran saia minhwa siapa...tadi blue kira anaknya yesung...#dibantai wookie n' yesung#

**jawab:**

**lagunya juga suka?**

**Asikkkk (?)**

**Minhwa itu anaknya author sama yesung *sekarat di tangan ELF***

**Hehehe gag ding… adeknya si kyu ituh…**

**Makasii yaaaahh**

**Akira Mayumi**

Akh! Gila ini fic terlalu romantis!

Keren! Yewook so sweet,seneng deh ada yg bkin fic romantis mereka.

Bkin lagi yah!

Btw,thor bkin sequel dong? Hehe #digampar

**Jawab:**

**Nahh… chinguuuuu**

**Chingu reviewer pertama aku loh… :'D**

**Akan aku inget2 ituh…**

**Makasii yahhhh…**

**Ini udah aku bikini sequelnya ^^**

**Gomawo gomawo**

Yosh~ udah smua kan?

Makasi yang udah review yahhh

Aku sampe nangis2…

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yah…

Kritik dan saran diharapkan…

Flame juga gapapa…

Gomawooo~~ ^^~


End file.
